Yume Hime
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Voici un grand One-Shot, une histoire qui a prit un soupçon d'inspiration du manga "Réincarnation": Shizuru fait un étrange rêve depuis qu'elle est enfant, celui d'être une Hime. Elle décide d'écrire un livre sur le sujet. Et c'est là que tout commence


Bonjour à tous et à toutes en cette chaude journée d'été,

Déjà, bonne vacance pour ceux et celles qui y sont déjà et pour les autres, ben... Courage^^

Je chôme énormément en ces temps suffocants, quoi de plus normal, la piscine et le soleil m'appelle XD

Néanmoins, pour le retard de toutes mes fanfics, je poste un grand One-Shot pour vous et je le dédie spécialement pour ma petite Kasuya qui est pas encore en vacance ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Yume Hime**

Tapotant les dernières lettres, une jeune femme de vingt-et-un an étendit doucement ses bras. Satisfaite de son boulot, elle sauvegarda les données de son laborieux travail sur son ordinateur portable. Une fois les sécurités posées, la femme envoya tous ses écrits à son éditeur et par bonheur, elle était dans les temps. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme fière d'elle. Soulevant d'un mouvement de la main ses longs cheveux châtains, l'air rafraîchit sa nuque oppressée par la chaleur de l'été. Ce fut à ce moment-là que notre héroïne décida qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne une bonne douche bien méritée. L'écran du PC rabaissé, plus rien ne pouvait la retenir de s'avancer vers sa salle de bain.

Sortant de la douche, trempe jusqu'aux os, Shizuru attrapa une serviette blanche qu'elle entoura autour de sa taille. Puis, elle se figea devant sa glace, fixant ses yeux couleurs rubis. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que cette dernière ne se déloge de sa place avec un soupir mitigé d'angoisse et de soulagement.

Une mois plus tard, le livre de Shizuru Viola fut publié au Japon. Puis, devenant un Bestseller, la publication devînt très rapidement mondiale.  
Ne s'attendant pas à un tel succès, notre héroïne fut surprise et ravit car jamais elle n'aurait cru que son histoire recevrait autant de louange. Son but n'était pas de devenir une écrivaine célèbre, cela non, elle dirigeait déjà une société en tant que présidente, la Viola Corporation. Mais ce qui l'avait poussée à écrire son bouquin venait d'une toute autre origine, de son enfance.  
Depuis petite, la brune rêvait sans cesse d'une autre vie, celle où elle était une ''Hime''. Dans ce monde, elle était une jeune et belle lycéenne qui cachait un terrible secret avec onze autres filles, celui de pouvoir invoquer des Child afin de combattre les Orphan.  
Ce rêve fantastique qui semblait amusant au premier abord, devint rapidement un cauchemar. Les Hime avaient finies par s'entretuer entre elles. Et Shizuru, quant à elle, avait tué plein d'innocent et surtout, dut combattre celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout, l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.  
Un rêve bien pesant que notre héroïne dut supporter durant toute sa vie. Et en écrivant ce livre, elle pensait pouvoir en être soulagée, délivrée. Son œuvre se nommait ''My Hime''.  
Mais le plus surprenant restait à venir...

Un soir, alors que mademoiselle Viola décidait d'aller manger dans un restaurant chic, elle demanda à rencontrer le chef afin de le complimenter.  
Sans plus attendre, le cuisinier qui en réalité, était une femme se présenta devant sa cliente.  
« Bonsoir » annonça la cuisinière en hochant de la tête, « Vous m'avez fait demander? »  
« Bonsoir, ravie de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Viola Shizuru et je voulais vous complimenter sur vos plats qui sont des vrais délices » expliqua notre héroïne avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
« Fu-Fujino Shizuru?! » interrogea subitement la chef en devenant pâle.  
Sans montrer sa perturbation, Shizuru scruta de la tête aux pieds son interlocutrice. Elle était rousse à cheveux court, grande et possédait de belle forme. Ce physique semblait bien familier pour notre amie qui n'avait pourtant jamais rencontré cette jeune femme.  
« Ara, on se connait? » demanda Shizuru un peu perplexe.  
« Non, je ne pense pas, enfin peut-être... Euh... » répondit la rouquine qui semblait bien agitée.  
« Calmez-vous et expliquez-moi lentement ce qui se passe, mademoiselle »  
« Et bien... Connaissez-vous le fameux livre ''My Hime''? » interrogea la cuisinière sur un ton très sérieux.  
« Oui, étant donné que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit » déclara notre héroïne avec un grand sourire.  
« Vraiment?! Mais comment avez-vous..? Vous... »  
Le manque de calme de la chef inquiétait la brune qui jugea plus prudent de s'éclipser. Elle se leva lentement de sa place, déposa un chèque et ramassa son sac avant de partir.

« Attendez! » cria la rousse qui semblait s'être reprise, en rattrapant sa cliente, « Votre histoire, celui de votre livre, d'où le tenez-vous? »  
Ne voulant pas continuer la discussion, ce ne fut que par politesse que Shizuru répondit à la question: « De mon imagination, voyons »  
Traversant rapidement le parking pour atteindre sa voiture, notre héroïne était encore poursuivie par la jeune fille du restaurant. Préférant ne pas porter attention à cette dernière, la brune se faufila dans son véhicule, mais une main l'empêcha de fermer la portière.  
« Arrêtez de me suivre ou j'appelle la police » menaça mademoiselle Viola avec un grand sourire amicale.  
« Je m'appelle Mai... » commença la rouquine en relâchant petit à petit sa prise, « Et l'histoire que vous avez écrite... J'en rêve depuis que je suis enfant... »  
Shizuru referma la portière et fit démarrer son moteur avant de quitter hâtivement les lieux.  
Caché du regard de tous, la brune se laissa emporter par toute l'intrigue de ce qui venait de se produire. Le plus impressionnant pour elle était que cette jeune fille dénommée Mai ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Tokiha Mai, un personnage de son rêve.  
Soudain, trop perturbée par la situation, Shizuru fit brutalement demi-tour vers l'endroit d'où elle était partie.

Mai trainait encore sur le parking, ne réalisant pas encore vraiment ce qui venait de se produire il y a à peine quelques minutes. Tournant en rond sur place, elle se frottait le visage, respirait rapidement et sa tension ne voulait toujours pas redescendre. Lorsque soudain, une lumière éclaira la rouquine qui en fut totalement éblouie.  
Shizuru sortit la tête de sa voiture: « Voulez-vous venir boire un verre et discutez avec moi? »  
Mai acquiesça et proposa à son interlocutrice d'entrer une nouvelle fois dans son restaurant. Ce que la brune accepta volontiers.

Un silence pesait autour de la table où les deux jeunes femmes était posées. Ne sachant que dire ou comment le dire, elles hésitaient et ne savaient pas par où commencer.  
Shizuru prit son courage à deux mains et engagea la discussion: « Alors... Vous dîtes avoir rêvé de mon histoire. Cela est bien étrange car moi aussi, j'en rêve depuis ma petite enfance »  
« Vous aussi? » s'écria Mai surprise, « Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire? Et Si... »  
« Et si..? »  
« Et si il y en avait d'autre? Je veux dire, les autres Hime, elles sont peut-être aussi ici, dans la réalité » expliqua la rouquine curieuse.  
Cette annonce fit un pincement dans le cœur de Shizuru, mais elle n'en savait pas la cause. Posant sa main sur sa poitrine, elle essaya de ralentir son rythme cardiaque.  
« Et que feriez-vous, si elles existaient vraiment? » reprit notre héroïne en regardant son interlocutrice.  
« Pouvons-nous nous tutoyer? » interrompit Mai qui n'était pas à l'aise avec de telle politesse alors qu'elle partageait un étrange événement.  
« Pas de problème. Alors Mai, que ferait-on, si on les trouvait? »  
« Et bien... D'abord, si elles existaient vraiment, cela voudrait dire qu'il y a un lien à tout cela. Et pour le découvrir, je pense que nous devrions être réunies » reprit la rousse en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains, « Et pis, cela pourrait être amusant, non? C'est étrange tout ça, non? »  
Cette idée semblait bien emballer la brune qui voudrait bien elle aussi, rencontrer les autres Hime.  
« Comment allons-nous pouvoir entrer en contacte avec elles? » questionna mademoiselle Viola en frottant son menton, « Je sais, un forum! »  
« Un forum? »  
« Oui, étant donné que mon livre est un Bestseller, des forums ont dus être ouverts sur le sujet. On pourrait y poster un commentaire par rapport aux rêves »  
Les deux jeunes femmes furent très emballées par la solution qui s'offrait à elles.

Une semaine plus tard, en attente de réponse, Shizuru et Mai restaient en contact. Chaque jour, la brune faisait un tour sur les sites parlant de son bouquin, mais la plupart des réponses semblaient être des canulars.  
N'ayant aucune preuve que les personnes qui se disaient faire parties des Hime soient vrais, notre héroïne opta pour une autre technique. Étant donné que Mai ressemblait physiquement beaucoup à son personnage, on pouvait supposer que les autres aussi. Alors elle décida de demander des photos des autres internautes.  
A peine eut-elle posé le concept que les réponses affluaient sur le forum. Des centaines et des milliers de tête s'affichèrent sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il fallait absolument une tasse de thé à Shizuru avant d'affronter toutes ses images.  
Une gorgée avalée, la brune se frotta le front en soupirant avant de se mettre au travail. Des heures de recherche à travers toutes les réponses postées.  
« Bingo! »

« Sérieux?! Tu les as trouvées?! » hurla Mai qui ne put retenir sa joie.  
« Doucement, Mai, je n'ai trouvé que deux Hime... » répliqua Shizuru qui tenta de calmer son amie, « D'ailleurs, je leur ai donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui même, dans ton restaurant »  
« Qui c'est? Qui c'est? » répéta la rouquine qui essayait de maintenir toute sa bonne humeur.  
« On a rendez-vous dans une heure, si je ne me trompe pas » déclara la brune en regardant la montre à son poignet, « Je pense que tu les devineras au premier coup d'œil »  
« Rah! Shizuru, je veux le savoir maintenant!! » grogna la chef cuisinière comme une enfant.  
Notre héroïne se contenta de sourire: « Préparons-nous alors! »  
Excitée comme une gamine, Mai attrapa son sac et sortit de l'appartement de la brune en toute vitesse.  
« Ara, je n'ai pas dit qu'il y avait le feu, non plus »

Arrivée au restaurant, Mai passa la porte et scruta toute la salle, regardant attentivement toutes les personnes.

« Trouvé! »

Tout d'un coup, des petits bras prirent la rouquine dans une terrible étreinte. Surprise, Mai ne put retenir un petit cris de peur. Elle tourna lentement la tête et aperçu une crinière noire se frotter contre son estomac.  
« Mai! Mai! Mai! » cria la petite chose qui se câlinait contre la cuisinière, « Enfin! »  
« Hein? » fit Mai qui mystérieusement, avait l'impression d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation, « Mi-Mikoto? »  
« Oh, Mikoto, tiens-toi tranquille! Tu me fous la honte là! » grogna une demoiselle qui entrait dans la salle, accompagnée de Shizuru.  
« Mais, c'est... » commença Mai avant de se faire interrompre.  
« Ouais, ouais! Je suis Nao! Juliette Nao Zhang pour ainsi dire » répondit la petite lycéenne aux cheveux rouges, « T'es Mai, je suppose! »  
« Aussi aimable que dans mon rêve... » murmura la rouquine qui se tourna vers la petite crinière noire, « Enchanté Mikoto ou plutôt, ravie de te rencontrer en vrai! »  
La seconde lycéenne avec des cheveux courts et noirs sourit adorablement, comme si elle avait toujours connu notre chef cuisinière. Lorsque soudain, son estomac se mit à rugir furieusement.  
Mai éclata de rire avant de resserrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Shizuru assistait à cette scène qui lui fit un nouveau pincement de cœur.  
Apparemment que ce soit dans le rêve ou dans la réalité, la personnalité restait plus ou moins la même. Et voir ainsi la joie que Mai exprimait en retrouvant Mikoto, montrait qu'il y avait un manque quelque part chez elle; celui de sa forte amitié avec la petite teigne noire.  
Posant une nouvelle fois la main sur son cœur, notre héroïne se demandait si elle subissait elle aussi, un certain manque. Si oui, à cause de quoi? De qui?  
Après une rencontre bien mouvementée, nos héroïnes décidèrent de se retrouver en toute tranquillité dans l'appartement de la brune, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. Les questions faisaient rages, mais aucune réponse n'apaisait les choses.

Assises autour d'une petite table au salon, Shizuru sirotait sagement sa tasse de thé tandis que Mai essayait tant bien que mal à se tenir droite avec Mikoto qui restait pendu à son cou. Nao, quant à elle, prêtait plus d'attention à la télévision qu'à la discussion.  
« Rah, on ne s'en sortira jamais... » grogna la rouquine en plaquant son petit chat sauvage sur le canapé afin de la calmer.  
« Je viens de recevoir un mail et il semblerait que nous ayons retrouvé Midori » annonça la brune d'un air satisfaite.  
« Ah oui? Que fait-elle dans la vie? Où se trouve-t-elle? » interrogea Mai toute impatiente.  
« Pfff! Quel est donc l'intérêt à tout cela? » marmonna Nao sans décrocher de son téléviseur, « Ça ne sert à rien... »  
« Alors pourquoi as-tu répondu au forum? » déclara Shizuru avec un soupçon de sarcasme avant de se tourner vers la cuisinière, « Et pour te répondre, Midori est archéologue, mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve en ce moment »  
« Mmmh... Je vois... » répondit la rousse en se frottant le menton, « Je me demande où peuvent bien se trouver les autres Hime... »  
Soudain, le son de la télévision monta brutalement, rendant les discussions impossibles.  
« Nao!! Baisse-moi ça! » hurla Mai en se bouchant les oreilles.  
« C'est un nouveau groupe de rock entièrement féminin et j'ai envie de les écouter! Vous parlez trop, j'entendais rien! » rétorqua la jeune lycéenne aux cheveux rouges.  
Mikoto dansait au rythme de la musique qui était bien prenante et envoutante. Sans contre-attaque, Mai dut déclarer forfait face à ces deux jeunes filles. Après tout, elles n'ont que quinze ans, se disait-elle.  
« Et merde... » injuria Nao sans quitter l'écran des yeux, « J'y crois pas... »  
« Qu'y a-t-il, Nao? » interrogea notre héroïne en avalant une petite gorgée de son thé.  
« Regardez, regardez! » cria la jeune fille en pointant la télévision du doigt, « Je crois que j'ai trouvé Natsuki... »  
Toutes se ruèrent aux côtés de Nao, mis à part la brune qui se pencha délicatement vers l'écran depuis sa place. Devant leurs yeux se déroulaient un concert en live d'un tout nouveau groupe de quatre jeunes demoiselles, les Blue Wolf. Plus important, il semblerait que la guitariste était la sosie parfaite de Kuga Natsuki, l'être que Fujino Shizuru aimait dans le fameux rêve.  
Un autre pincement de cœur, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas douloureux pour notre brune. On aurait plutôt dit un soulagement.  
« On l'a trouvé, ok! Et maintenant? » questionna innocemment Mikoto qui lança un terrible silence dans la pièce.

« Répète-le moi encore une fois-là! » demanda Nao en contenant toute son excitation.  
« Nous attendons l'arrivée des Blue Wolf en ces lieux même » expliqua calmement Shizuru pour la énième fois.  
Notre quatre jeunes filles se trouvaient dans une grande salle de réunion de la Viola Corporation. Une grande et longue table trônait au centre de la pièce munie de très peu de meuble.  
« Shizuru, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait ça » déclara Mai qui admirait la splendeur d'une simple salle de réunion.  
« Et bien, étant donné que je suis la présidente de cette entreprise, j'ai proposé à notre petite groupe de rock débutant et prometteur d'être l'un de leur sponsor. Et pour leur début, ils ont auront bien besoin » expliqua la brune avec un grand sourire.  
« Le pouvoir des riches... C'est dégueulasse... » grogna Nao en grimaçant face à tant d'opportunité, « C'est bien jolie tout ça, mais... Pour Natsuki, on fait quoi? On va pas lui sauter dessus en s'écriant: ''Hé! Salut, on est dans le même rêve! Soyons copine!'' »  
« Connaissant le caractère de Kuga Natsuki, il est clair que cela passerait mal... » constata Mai qui se tourna vers la présidente des lieux, « Peut-être que tout simplement, elle se rendra compte que nous sommes des Hime, si elle aussi, elle fait ce rêve »  
« Prions pour que cela se produise ainsi dans ce cas » répondit Shizuru avec un voix sereine.  
Ce que ses amies ne savaient pas, c'était que la brune appréhendait fortement cette rencontre. Pourquoi était-elle aussi agitée de voir une personne qu'elle ne connait même pas? Ou du moins, pas dans la réalité. Pourtant, la relation de Fujino Shizuru et Kuga Natsuki était très forte, qu'en était-il désormais dans le monde réel?

Notre héroïne fut extirpée de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, annonçant l'arrivée du fameux groupe de rock.  
Quatre personnes entrèrent dans la salle, tout d'abord la batteuse, une jeune blonde aux airs sérieux. Elle fut suivie par la bassiste, jeune noiraude charismatique et toujours souriante. La troisième personne était une belle jeune fille brune, la chanteuse du groupe, avec son visage angélique, elle pénétra dans la pièce en toute grâce.  
Et la dernière arrivante ne fut nulle autre que la guitariste, une demoiselle aux longs cheveux noirs avec un regard vert perçant. A cette instant, nos quatre héroïnes pensèrent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, cette fille était belle et bien, Kuga Natsuki.  
« Bienvenue, je me présente Viola Shizuru, présidente de la Viola Corporation » déclara la brune en se levant de son siège, « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous! »

Quelques minutes venaient de s'écouler depuis l'arrivée du groupe. Seilin, la bassiste, discutait avec leur futur sponsor afin d'engager un contrat.  
« En l'absence de notre manager, je suis la porte-parole du groupe » déclara-t-elle simplement.  
Assise calmement à sa place, la guitariste jouait avec son briquet, le lançant et le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même. Lorsque son amie, Kaede, celle qui chantait dans le groupe, se pencha vers elle.  
« Hé, Natsuki... » chuchota cette dernière doucement, « T'as pas l'impression d'être... Observée? »  
Natsuki se contenta juste de grogner, elle sentait très bien les regards qui se pesaient sur elle, mais elle ne savait pas le pourquoi.  
Oui, car Mai, Mikoto et Nao ne la quittèrent pas des yeux, observant la guitariste de haut en bas.  
« Je crois que tu as des tickets avec elles! » ricana la blonde, Setsuna en tapotant l'épaule de sa camarade, « Sacré Natsuki »  
Agacée par la situation, la guitariste demanda: « Est-ce que je peux aller fumer, siouplaît? »  
Nos héroïnes la dévisagèrent, surprises, ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise la fumeuse.  
« Bien évidemment, il y a un balcon juste là derrière » répondit Shizuru en désignant la porte, « Je vous en prie »  
Natsuki se leva sans plus tarder et se dirigea vers la direction indiquée.  
« Moi aussi , je vais aller fumer une clope! » déclara Nao en se redressant rapidement.  
« Mais Nao, tu fumes?! » cria Mai surprise sur un ton sévère et maternel, « Depuis quand? »  
« Mais non! » murmura la jeune lycéenne, « Je vais lui parler, c'est tout! »  
Sans plus attendre, elle quitta rapidement la pièce sous les regards de tout le monde.  
Afin de reprendre toute l'attention, Shizuru reprit: « Ahem! Nous disions donc que le contrat aura la durée que vous souhaiteriez »

Prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette, Natsuki souffla la fumée en même temps qu'un soupir. Pour une raison inconnue, la jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise avec les autres personnes autre que son groupe dans la salle de réunion.  
« Salut! »  
Natsuki tourna lentement la tête afin de voir son interlocutrice: « Salut... »  
Nao se rapprocha un peu plus de la guitariste, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer une fois de plus, la nouvelle artiste. Natsuki portait un simple jeans bleu et une chemise noire, mais elle avait quelque chose en plus. La jeune lycéenne ne savait pas quoi, mais elle trouvait cette Natsuki-là plus charismatique et plus classe que celle de son rêve.  
« Alors... Euh... Tu t'appelles Natsuki? »  
« Kruger Natsuki » répondit sèchement la musicienne en reprenant une bouffée.  
« Moi, je m'appelle Nao »  
Un vent de silence souffla entre nos deux antagonistes, Nao était dépassée et essayait de garder son calme face au froid de son interlocutrice.  
« Connais-tu le fameux Bestseller ''My Hime''? » interrogea-t-elle finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, « Cela peut paraître étrange, mais je rêve de cette histoire depuis que je suis petite... Et il se trouve que tu ressembles trait pour trait à... »  
« Non, je ne connais pas » interrompit Natsuki qui rentra à l'intérieur sans même écouter la fin du discours.  
Nao tapa du pied, irritée par tant d'indifférence: « Toujours aussi énervante celle-là! Pas de doute, c'est elle! »

Notre petit groupe de Hime se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'appartement de mademoiselle Viola pour se concerter.  
« Super! Et à quoi cela nous avance maintenant? C'est sûrement Natsuki, ça c'est clair, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas eu les mêmes rêves que nous... » déclara Nao encore agacée de sa rencontre avec la guitariste.  
« Ah bon? Tu lui en as parlé? » interrogea Mai en toute curiosité, « Alors? »  
« Et bien... Parler? Pas vraiment, elle ne m'a pas laissé finir ma phrase. Mais en tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'elle a son sale caractère! »  
« On est pas plus avancé alors... » soupira Mikoto qui s'étala sur le sol, « En plus, j'ai faim! »  
« Je verrais cela ce soir alors » annonça Shizuru en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, « Je vais faire un petit quelque chose à manger »  
« Comment ça ''tu vas voir cela ce soir''? » reprit Mai en lui courant après, « Et pis, laisse-moi cuisiner, c'est ma spécialité tout de même »  
« Ara, si tu y tiens. Ce soir, je vais au ''Night Fox'' car les Blue Wolf feront un concert là-bas »  
« Quoi?! Le Night Fox? La boite super branchée où il n'y a quasiment que des stars et autres VIP?! » sursauta Nao qui couru à son tour rejoindre ses deux amies, « Je veux venir!! »  
« Nao, tu es encore mineure, je te signale! » répliqua Mai qui mettait un tablier, « On en reparlera quand tu seras adulte »  
Les grognements de la jeune lycéenne se mélangeant aux rugissements d'estomac de Mikoto.  
« Nous comptons sur toi, Shizuru, car ce soir, je ne pourrais malheureusement, pas venir » ajouta la rouquine avec un sourire désolé.

Assises près du bar, Natsuki et son groupe sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson. Seilin, la bassiste exprimait son contentement à propos du contrat qu'elles avaient dégoté avec la Viola Corporation. Et toutes trinquèrent à cet heureux événement.  
La salle était bien animée, rien de plus naturel étant donné que notre groupe de rock était dans le Night Fox, là où la musique résonnait toute la nuit.  
« Dîtes les filles, vous avez entendu parler du livre ''My Hime''? » questionna subitement Natsuki à ses camarades.  
« Tu t'intéresses à la littérature maintenant? » ricana Setsuna avec gentillesse, « C'est rare ça! »  
« Roh, arrête, Setsu! » reprit Kaede qui se pencha vers son amie, « Ce bouquin est une merveille. C'est pas pour rien que c'est un Bestseller d'ailleurs »  
« Et ça parle de quoi? »  
« C'est une histoire fantastique entre des jeunes filles qui possèdent des étranges pouvoirs » répondit Seilin en posant son verre sur le bar, « Je l'ai; je peux te le prêter, si tu le veux »  
« Euh... Non... Ça ira, je pense... » refusa Natsuki qui ne posait ces questions que par curiosité.  
« Maintenant que j'y pense! Dans le livre, y a une miss qui s'appelle Natsuki Kuga et qui a exactement le même sale caractère que toi. Marrant, non? » déclara la brune, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
« Sale caractère? Ose me le répéter! » grogna la guitariste très susceptible, « Après mûre réflexion, je le veux bien ton bouquin »  
« Sinon, j'ai informé notre manager de notre super contrat! Il est fier de nous, les filles! » commenta Seilin avec un grand sourire, lorsqu'elle remarqua une personne arriver, « Ah? Voilà donc notre nouveau sponsor! »

Shizuru s'avança lentement vers les jeunes filles dans une tenue de soirée très sexy. Les quatre demoiselles ne purent s'empêcher de ravaler bruyamment leur salive.  
« Bonsoir tout le monde » déclara l'arrivante en ces lieux.  
« Bo-Bonsoir! » bégayèrent tous les membres du groupe.  
Reprenant plus rapidement ses esprits que les autres, Seilin demanda: « Vous êtes venue voir notre performance, ce soir? »  
« Bien évidemment, je veux m'assurer de mon bon investissement » répondit gentiment la brune sans s'assoir, « Est-ce que je pourrais voir vos locaux et votre matériel? »  
Notre héroïne avait certes investi dans le but de rencontrer Natsuki, mais elle n'oubliait pas pour autant l'importance de son travail.  
Les trois jeunes filles fixèrent Natsuki qui buvait tranquillement sa boisson: « Bah quoi? »

« Bon voici les locaux, là nos instruments et tout le reste, voilà! »  
« Ara, Natsuki fait les visites très rapidement... » déclara notre héroïne, la main sur la joue.  
Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce commentaire. A la vue de ces rougeurs, Shizuru ne put retenir un rire. Ce visage, ces expressions, elle avait l'impression de toujours les avoir connus et cela lui manquait.  
« Pourquoi tu ris?! » s'emportant la guitariste honteuse avant de se rendre compte qu'elle tutoyait un de ses employeurs, « Euh... Excusez-moi... »  
« Ce n'est rien, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom. Cela me ferait terriblement plaisir »  
« Euh... D'accord... »  
La jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle se fit interpeller par la brune, elle tourna la tête.  
« Natsuki, nous sommes-nous pas déjà rencontrées par hasard? » questionna la brunette, « Tu m'es familière... Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose? »  
« Non, désolé, aujourd'hui était la première fois que je te vois » répondit simplement Natsuki en quittant la pièce. Mais ce que cette dernière n'avait pas avoué, était qu'un certain sentiment de sécurité émanait de son cœur lorsqu'elle était en présence de Shizuru.

Le concert démarra, la foule hurlait leur joie à plein poumon. La prestation des Blue Wolf était sublime et spectaculaire. La voix prenante de Kaede et la musique envoutante des deux guitaristes, Natsuki et Seilin rythmée par la batterie de Setsuna, offraient des chansons hors du commun. Pour un jeune groupe de débutante, leur avenir était déjà prometteur. Shizuru assistait à la scène sans quitter des yeux Natsuki pendant qu'un étrange sentiment l'envahissait.  
Le spectacle terminé, tous rentrèrent chez eux. Seilin et Kaede étaient déjà en route pour leur demeure, étant les plus grandes dormeuses du groupe, elles étaient épuisée. Quant aux deux dernières de l'équipe, Setsuna et Natsuki restèrent afin de finir les rangements.  
« Bon, j'ai enfin fini » souffla la blonde exténuée en essuyant son front, « Et toi, Natsuki? »  
« J'ai presque fini, moi aussi » répondit la guitariste en soulevant un gros carton, « Pars devant, t'inquiète pas pour moi »  
« Ok! » acquiesça Setsuna d'un geste de la main, « A demain alors »  
Prenant le reste de ses affaires, la batteuse se dirigea vers le parking en toute tranquillité. Marchant lentement vers son 4X4, elle croisa une personne familière: « Mademoiselle Viola? »  
« Appelle-moi Shizuru, voyons » reprit la brune avec un grand sourire charmeur.  
« Pas encore rentrée? »  
« J'ai encore deux, trois choses à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas »  
« D'accord, mais à votre place, je ne trainerais pas trop tard par ici » Setsuna se faufila dans son véhicule, « Sur ce, bonne nuit »  
La voiture démarra et quitta le parking pendant que Shizuru se demandait où diable pouvait bien se trouver Natsuki.

Natsuki sortit enfin à son tour du Night Fox, fatiguée, elle souhaitait plus que tout d'être chez elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers sa moto, elle vit trois ombres non loin de celle-ci. Pas après pas, la jeune fille se rapprocha lentement des trois individus avec beaucoup de prudence.  
« Aller ma jolie, faisons la fête juste qu'au bout de la nuit! »  
« Viens avec nous ma belle, tu vas bien t'amuser »  
« Ara, je pense que je vais devoir décliner votre offre, messieurs »  
Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de la dernière personne qui venait de parler, Natsuki s'élança vers cette dernière. S'interposant entre les deux hommes et la femme, elle envoya un regard noir à ces derniers.  
« Est-ce que tout va bien, Shizuru? » questionna Natsuki sans quitter les deux énergumènes des yeux.  
« Tout va bien, Natsuki. Ne t'inquiète pas » répondit doucement la blonde en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, « Allons-nous en »  
Au moment où nos deux héroïnes allèrent tourner le dos, l'un des deux hommes intervînt: « Hé! C'est quoi ton problème! »  
Le sang de la musicienne ne fit qu'un tour, elle fit demi-tour et fit un face-à-face avec l'individu: « Mon problème, c'est toi! »  
« Natsuki » supplia la brune en tenant la main de la jeune fille. Ne voulant pas causer de carnage, Shizuru essayait d'éviter tout conflit.  
Natsuki décida de laisser tomber cette histoire et recula de quelques pas avant de tirer notre héroïne avec elle. Shizuru dut monter dans sa voiture sous la demande de Natsuki qui l'avait accompagnée juste devant.  
« Voilà, rentre directement chez toi maintenant » déclara notre guitariste depuis la vitre du véhicule.  
« Ara, Natsuki est bienveillante. Je me sens totalement en sécurité avec toi » déclara Shizuru en démarrant le moteur.  
Un terrible rougissement apparut sur le visage de Natsuki, si rouge que même les ténèbres de la nuit ne purent les camoufler. Après avoir rit, mademoiselle Viola quitta le parking laissant une jeune fille tomate derrière elle.  
Natsuki se retourna: « Bon, où sont donc ces deux bouffons... »

« T'as déjà fini le livre? Et ben! » s'exclama Seilin en récupérant son bouquin, « Qu'en as-tu pensé? »  
« Bof, c'est une histoire super tordue... Quelle idée de s'entretuer entre elles » répliqua Natsuki en s'étalant sur le canapé.  
Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Setsuna afin de passer une journée tranquille entre amies.  
« Moi, il me fait bien triper cette histoire » reprit Kaede en entrant dans la pièce, boisson à la main, « J'ai été surprise du dénouement et tout! J'ai adoré! »  
« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de tripant dans ce livre... Et pis... »  
« Et pis quoi? T'interromps pas comme ça, Natsuki, tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve » répliqua Setsuna qui portait des casses-croûtes qu'elle posa sur la table du milieu.  
« Rien, juste que les noms des personnages sont ceux de personne que l'on a rencontrées » expliqua Natsuki qui se servit à boire, « Shizuru, Nao, Mai et Mikoto... Même mon propre nom y figure! Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange? »  
« Il n'y a rien d'étrange dans tout ça. Shizuru a écrit ce livre. Elle a peut-être tout simplement créé ses personnages à partir de son entourage. Et pour ton nom et ton caractère, c'est sûrement une coïncidence ou alors, elle a un don de voyance » déclara Seilin avant d'éclater de rire.  
Un sourire crispé fut la seule réponse de Natsuki.

Notre présidente de société et notre chef cuisinière se retrouvèrent autour d'une table dans le restaurant où elles s'étaient rencontrées. En ces temps chauds, Shizuru dut se rabattre sur du thé glacé, elle sirotait sa boisson en toute tranquillité pendant que Mai lui annonçait ses trouvailles.  
« Je les ai toutes trouvées, Shizuru! Tu t'en rends compte? Elles ont toutes répondues à l'annonce » déclara joyeusement la rouquine très enthousiaste, « Nous sommes entrain de nous trouver un jour de rendez-vous où chacune pourra venir. Cela n'empêche que nous ne savons toujours pas, si Natsuki est belle et bien la personne que nous recherchons... »  
« C'est elle, j'en suis certaine... J'ai le sentiment que c'est elle » déclara la brune avec un petit regard triste, « Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ai pas eu le même rêve que nous »  
« Je vois... »souffla Mai en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, « Quand on parle du loup! »  
Natsuki passait devant le restaurant et remarqua les grands signes de la cuisinière et de sa sponsor. Elle les rejoignit par politesse et s'assit à leur table.

« Bonjour, Natsuki » déclara Mai avec un grand sourire, « Que fais-tu par ici? »  
« Rien, je me promenais » répondit simplement la nouvelle arrivante qui sortit une cigarette.  
A peine l'eut-elle mise entre ses lèvres que des doigts fins vinrent la retirer.  
« Ara, fumer est mauvais pas ta santé, Natsuki » ricana Shizuru en rangeant la cigarette dans le paquet qu'elle confisqua, « Cela me ferait plaisir que tu arrêtes »  
La fumeuse se contenta simplement de grogner, mais n'ajouta rien de plus.  
« Dis-moi, Natsuki » reprit la rouquine qui avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, « As-tu déjà lu le livre ''My Hime''? »  
« Euh... Ouais, je l'ai lu. Pourquoi? »  
« Cette histoire ne t'a pas parue familière? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas eu une impression de déjà vu? » questionna Mai en se penchant près de son interlocutrice.  
Ne voyant toujours pas où voulait en venir la questionneuse, Natsuki fronça des sourcils: « Euh... Non... »  
« Natsuki, nous n'allons pas aller par quatre chemins » continua Shizuru qui décida de miser le tout pour le tout, « En réalité, l'histoire que j'ai écrite dans ce livre, est inspirée d'un rêve que je fais depuis toute petite. Et il se trouve que les Hime de mon roman existent vraiment. Mai et moi-même faisions ce rêve depuis notre tendre enfance »  
Natsuki commença à regarder bizarrement les deux jeunes femmes qui siégeaient à la même table qu'elle.  
« En bref, Natsuki, tu es la Natsuki Kuga de ''My Hime''! » finit la cuisinière qui ne put attendre le suspense plus longtemps.  
« Non, mais vous êtes toutes malades où quoi?! » hurla la guitariste en se levant de sa place, « Cette... Cette Nao m'avait aussi raconté un truc dans le genre! C'est quoi votre problème? Vous essayez de vous foutre de ma gueule ou quoi? »  
Furieuse, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie bar et avant de le quitter, elle annonça: « Je ne veux plus que vous m'approchiez! Et toi, Shizuru, nous aurons que des relations professionnelles, rien de plus. Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur cette histoire et de vos.. Vos rêve! »  
La porte se claqua avec fracas après le départ de l'orage. Nos deux héroïnes se regardèrent avec des têtes d'ahuries.  
« J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort... Je suis désolée... » s'excusa Mai en se tapant sur le front.  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous verrons ce problème plus tard » répondit calmement Shizuru en reposant son verre, cherchant une nouvelle tactique d'approche de la jeune fille.

Marchant telle une tempête, la jeune musicienne déferlait le long du trottoir. Pourtant, ce qu'avait dit ses deux amies un peu plus tôt, la tracassait péniblement.  
Le son d'un frein se fit entendre près de la jeune fille, puis une voix mâle: « Salut, ma coquine! »  
Natsuki se retourna les poings serrés, et se pencha vers la voiture: « Hé, fais pas ce genre de blague, tu sais très bien que cela m'énerve! »  
« Ok, ok! Alors je recommence » déclara l'homme en ouvrant la portière du passager, « Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que ton manager adoré te raccompagne? »  
« Enlève le ''adoré'' » déclara Natsuki qui se faufila dans le véhicule, « Je suis de mauvaise humeur! »  
« J'avais remarqué » ricana le conducteur qui démarra sa voiture, « On va se changer les idées alors! »

« Et ben, en voilà une histoire incroyable et étrange! » concéda le manager du groupe des Blue Wolf.  
Une fois arrivée chez Natsuki, cette dernière invita le jeune homme à entrer afin de lui expliquer la situation, lui racontant tout au détail près, sans oublier la moindre petite chose. Connaissant le garçon depuis un bout de temps déjà, elle avait pris comme habitude qu'il soit son confident. Avec lui, la guitariste sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.  
« Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elles me lâchent pas la grappe! » grogna Natsuki en croisant les bras, « Elles sont totalement barges, ces filles! »  
« Je trouve cette coïncidence amusante, moi. Et pis, si tu n'as pas fait le rêve, dit-le leur sans t'énerver »  
« Peu-être, mais elles, elles ne lâchent pas l'affaire »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tant qu'elles ne te poursuivent pas partout, ça devrait aller. Mais essaye toutefois de ne pas trop être en contacte avec elles. Leur folie pourrait t'atteindre »  
« Mouais... » bouda Natsuki lorsque son ami allait quitter l'appartement, « Ah, au fait! Maintenant que j'y pense. Y a un personnage qui possède ton nom et ton côté énervant aussi! »  
« Ah? C'est intéressant, mais je ne pense pas avoir rêvé de ''My Hime'' » répondit tristement le manager en ouvrant la porte, « Je te dis donc à plus tard, Natsuki »  
« Ouais, à plus tard, Reito » répliqua notre musicienne quand son ami ferma derrière lui.

« Je t'aime, Natsuki!! Je t'aime! » criait une femme dont le visage était caché par l'obscurité. Elle empoigna de ses deux mains la gorge de la jeune fille et resserra de toutes ses forces en criant toujours les mêmes paroles: « Je t'aime, Natsuki, je t'aime! »  
« Noon! » hurla Natsuki qui se débattit de toute son énergie avant de tomber de son lit.  
Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre et que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Totalement essoufflée, la jeune fille posa doucement sa main sur sa gorge. Du plafond vers le sol, Natsuki scrutait toute la pièce en cherchant s'il n'y avait pas un intrus dans sa demeure. Essayant de récupérer son calme, elle alla s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans son appartement. Et la guitariste avait raison, personne ne trainait là. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Deux semaines passèrent dans lesquelles Natsuki avaient mis ses dits à exécution. La jeune fille évitait toutes les soi-disant Hime et gardait une distance professionnelle avec Shizuru. Une fois son travail terminé, la guitariste s'éclipsait le plus vite que possible de sa sponsor. Mais ce soir-là, Shizuru en décida autrement.  
Après un concert somptueux, Natsuki rangeait en toute hâte ses affaires lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Identifiant très facilement la personne qui pouvait marcher avec tant de souplesse, il ne fut pas difficile pour notre artiste de reconnaître les pas de la brune. Sans issue possible, Natsuki dut déclarer forfait et se retourna vers notre héroïne: « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Shizuru-San? »  
« Ara, cela me blesse que tu te sois mise à ne plus me tutoyer... » déclara Shizuru sur un ton offensé et avec un visage triste.  
D'un côté très manipulateur, la brune aimait se jouer des autres et cela semblait bien fonctionner sur Natsuki qui portait un regard coupable.  
Ne supportant plus la pression, la jeune fille sortit rapidement une cigarette de sa poche, la portant à sa bouche. Pendant ce temps-là, la brune s'était faufilée derrière la fumeuse qui en fut surprise. Shizuru attrapa l'objet mauvais pour la santé, et souffla à l'oreille de Natsuki: « Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, tu sais »  
La musicienne s'éloigna de la femme aux yeux rubis, totalement désorientée, elle bégaya: « Je... Je fais ce que je veux d'abord et pis... Et pis laisse-moi tranquille! »  
« Tu me tutoies de nouveau, cela me fait plaisir » annonça Shizuru avec un sourire, « Tu sais, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est produit au restaurant. Je ne veux pas que cela te tracasse et nuise à notre relation »  
« De quoi tu parles?! Nos relations ne sont que... Purement... Professionnelle... »  
Le souffle de Natsuki se saccada à l'approche de Shizuru, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Reculant petit à petit, elle se trouva plaquée contre le mur coincée entre les deux bras tendues de sa sponsor qui plongeait dans ses yeux.  
« Natsuki... » murmura Shizuru en réduisant la proximité de leurs lèvres de seconde en seconde.  
La guitariste, à sa grande surprise, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Était-elle paralysée par la situation ou alors, désirait-elle elle aussi le contact. Mais à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Natsuki se délivra brutalement de l'emprise de la brune.  
Totalement mitigée, elle hurla: « Mais pourquoi tu fais ça? Je suis Kruger Natsuki, moi et pas Kuga Natsuki! Arrête de confondre! »  
Après ces durs mots, la jeune fille ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Shizuru ne la poursuivit pas, les paroles de son amie résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle alla s'adosser contre le mur, pensant et repensant à ses sentiments.  
Notre héroïne confondait peut-être réellement ses sentiments avec celle de Fujino Shizuru. Néanmoins, le manque, le vide qu'elle ressentait tout le long de sa vie, semblait se combler depuis sa rencontre avec la guitariste de Blue Wolf.  
Rapidement, la brune couru rattraper la jeune fille: « Natsuki! Natsuki! »

Celle que l'on appelait, s'apprêtait à monter sur sa moto, mais après avoir entendu la voix de Shizuru, elle hésita un instant. Ne voulant pas se frotter une minute de plus avec la brune, Natsuki voulu partir, mais tout d'un coup son regard se figea.  
« Shi-Shizuru! Derrière-toi! » hurla-elle en courant vers son amie.  
Lorsque notre héroïne se retourna, elle découvrit une terrifiante créature: « Un Orphan?! »  
Le monstre ressemblait à un immense dragon à deux têtes et allait rabattre sa queue pleine de pic sur sa future victime. Mais avant l'impact, Natsuki avait plongée afin de pousser Shizuru, ce qui lui sauva la vie.  
Cependant, la bête n'allait pas s'arrêter là, elle s'enroula autour de la motarde qui devînt sa prisonnière.  
« Arg! » gémit Natsuki qui ne pouvait plus respirer à cause de l'étreinte.  
« Natsuki! » hurla Shizuru qui contre toute attente, ne paniquait pas.  
Notre héroïne n'était pas calme, bien au contraire, mais ce ne fut pas la peur qui l'avait envahie à cet instant, mais la colère. Une rage affolante la rongeait de l'intérieur, son regard était sombre comme les ténèbres et dans un mouvement instinctif, elle fit apparaître son hallebarde rouge.  
Shizuru s'élança sans plus attendre sur la créature, maniant son arme avec une très grande facilité comme si, elle l'avait toujours utilisée. Un coup de lame fit hurler de douleur la créature de l'enfer qui délivra sa prise. A peine Natsuki eut-elle toucher le sol que la brune allongea son hallebarde autour du corps de cette dernière pour la ramener vers elle. La guitariste toussait fortement avalant enfin un bon bol d'oxygène.  
L'Orphan s'irrita de plus en plus, montrant ses dents pointues à nos héroïnes. Mais cela n'impressionna pas la brune qui s'avança confiante.  
« Kiyohime... » murmura Shizuru avant qu'un autre monstre effrayant fit son apparition.  
Voici donc le fameux Kiyohime, le Child de Fujino Shizuru, un serpent pourpre à sept têtes plus féroces les une que les autres.

« C'était quoi ces trucs... » interrogea Natsuki totalement perturbée, posant une cigarette dans la bouche.  
Elle était dans l'appartement de Shizuru, assise en boule sur canapé, les yeux fixant le vide. Une tasse pénétra dans sa vision, c'était Shizuru qui lui tendait un bon thé chaud pour la remonter et enleva le tabac qu'elle avait entre ses lèvres.  
La guitariste accepta gracieusement la boisson: « Merci... »  
La brune se posa à côté de son amie l'air calme, mais en réalité, elle était tout aussi surprise.  
« Si je récapitule bien, nous nous sommes faîtes attaquer pas un Orphan. J'ai pu invoquer mon élément ainsi que... Mon Child, Kiyohime... » reconstitua-elle doucement en se tournant vers Natsuki, « Tu l'as bien vu toi aussi, non? »  
La musicienne se contenta juste de hocher de la tête, ne sachant que dire.  
« Si je peux le faire, cela voudrait dire que... » Shizuru fut interrompue pas la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle ouvrit et lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir avant de se tourner vers son amie.  
« Natsuki, je te prie de garder ton calme... Ne vas pas croire que je sois folle où quoi que ce soit, mais Mai vient de m'envoyer un sms et... » expliqua notre héroïne en essayant de ne pas faire paniquer la jeune fille, « Il semblerait que mes amies ''Hime'' se soient, elles aussi, faîtes attaquer par des Orphan ce soir. Elle a jugé impératif de réunir toutes les Hime à son restaurant demain soir »  
Natsuki soupira: « Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. A moins que nous soyons folles toutes les deux, cette créature était réelle »  
Shizuru sourit avec soulagement car cette fois-ci, la musicienne admettait les faits étranges en rapport avec ''My Hime''.  
« Mais, je maintiens toujours le fait que je ne suis pas la maîtresse de Duran! Je n'irais pas à votre réunion » rajouta Natsuki qui ne voulait et ne souhaitait surtout pas être impliquée dans tout cela, « Bon, je vais devoir te laisser »  
« Natsuki » déclara Shizuru en attrapant la main de cette dernière, « Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, à propos du fait que tu ne sois pas Kuga Natsuki. Et bien... Je voulais simplement te dire que tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et contrairement à Fujino Shizuru, je te le dis... »  
Natsuki rougit furieusement et quitta rapidement l'appartement sans dire un mot de plus.  
Ayant anticipée cette réaction, la brune soupira avant de verrouiller derrière le passage de son amie.  
Notre héroïne alluma son ordinateur portable afin d'y lire les mails qu'elle aurait pu recevoir. Bon timing apparemment, elle en avait reçu un qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

Il y était écrit:

_Bien le bonjour mademoiselle Viola,_

_Après votre demande, je vous annonce mon accord pour que nous nous rencontrions demain, dans l'après-midi. Cela sera un honneur de vous avoir en ma compagnie.  
Mes salutations les plus distinguées, mademoiselle Viola_

_Kotaro Kruger_

Shizuru répondit à l'expéditeur un bref message rapide avant de s'étendre sur son siège. Elle leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre où elle vit à côté de la lune, une étoile rouge.

Arrêtant son moteur, Natsuki retira son casque en balançant ses cheveux noirs dans le vent. Essoufflée et surtout exténuée, la jeune fille ne demandait qu'un repos bien mérité. Elle se retourna et fit tout d'un coup face à un homme qui la fit sursauter: « P'tain, Reito! Tu veux me rendre cardiaque ou quoi?! »  
Le manager des Blue Wolf éclata de rire: « Désolé, Natsuki, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ainsi »  
« Tu ne m'as pas fait peur! Tu... Tu m'as juste un peu surpris... » grogna la motarde en remerciant le ciel que la nuit pouvait dissimuler ses rougissements, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »  
« Et bien? Les autres filles du groupe se sont inquiétées étant donné que tu n'as pas été boire un verre avec elles comme convenu » expliqua Reito en tapotant la tête de son amie, « Où étais-tu donc? »  
« C'est un truc de fou, tu ne voudras pas me croire... »  
« Allez, dis-le moi »  
« Ok, mais te fous pas de moi, hein? » conditionna Natsuki qui regardait Reito qui hocha de la tête, « Il se trouve que les Hime et les Orphan existent vraiment. Je les ai vu de mes propres yeux! »  
« Vraiment? Est-ce vraiment possible? Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait bien signifier à ton avis? »  
« Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces Hime vont se rejoindre demain soir au restaurant ''Happy Cooking'' de Mai. Et je sais aussi que je ne suis pas concernée donc, je n'irais pas là-bas! » expliqua Natsuki en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son bâtiment, « C'est pas tout ça, mais je suis épuisée. A demain! »  
« Natsuki, je le pense aussi que tu ne devrais pas aller là-bas » déclara le jeune garçon avec un sourire, « Ne sait-on jamais, cela pourrait être dangereux. Et je ne voudrais en aucun cas que ma poule aux œufs d'or ne soit blessée ou tuée »  
La musicienne acquiesça silencieusement avant de partir.

Le soleil brillait fort ce jour-là, mais malgré toute cette lumière, Shizuru pouvait encore apercevoir l'étoile rouge dans le ciel.  
La brune marchait tranquillement dans la rue avant d'arriver à son lieu de rendez-vous, un petit bistrot tranquille. Elle remarqua un homme distingué de la quarantaine assis à une table.  
« Monsieur Kruger? » interrogea Shizuru en se penchant vers ce dernier.  
« Shizuru Viola, je suppose. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous » répondit Kotaro Kruger en désignant un siège, « Vous vouliez me rencontrer, c'est cela? »  
« Oui, c'est bien cela. Comme vous le savez, je suis le sponsor du groupe de rock dont votre fille est la guitariste. Je fais ma petite enquête de côté afin de connaître ceux et celles qui me représentent »  
« Je vois, vous êtes très minutieuse dans votre travail, mademoiselle. Votre beauté n'est pas seulement un atout apparemment, vous avez aussi l'esprit » répliqua l'homme avec un sourire charmeur.  
« Vous êtes un gentil et magnifique parleur, monsieur Kruger » reprit Shizuru avec un air innocente.  
Kotaro se mit à rire avant de se reprendre: « Alors... Que vouliez-vous savoir à propos de ma fille? »  
« Racontez-moi son enfance, par exemple »  
« Son enfance? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais si c'est ce que mademoiselle désire » ricana l'homme sur un ton joviale, « Natsuki a eut une enfance très normale mis à part qu'elle n'a pas été élevée par sa mère. Elle est un peu solitaire, mais possède un cœur d'or »  
« Sa mère était absente, pourquoi cela? » interrogea la brune par curiosité, elle voulait tout savoir de sa chère Natsuki.  
« Et bien... Je ne sais pas si... »  
« Je vous prie racontez-le moi, cela n'aura aucun impact sur sa carrière. Ne vous inquiétez pas »  
Kotaro hocha de la tête, rassuré, il continua: « Saeko, sa mère, était une femme admirable, belle et intelligente. Natsuki est d'ailleurs son portrait tout craché. Cependant, pour une raison qui m'était encore sombre, ma douce compagne a essayé de... mettre fin à la vie de notre fille »  
« Ara, comment cela? » déclara Shizuru que ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
« Je ne saurais comment vous l'expliquer. Ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque je suis rentré à la maison après mon travail, j'ai trouvé ma femme qui était entrain d'étrangler Natsuki. Je suis rapidement intervenue et pus sauver à temps ma petite fille chérie. Une chose succédant une autre, Saeko dut être internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, j'ai dû user de mon influence pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas en prison »  
Shizuru écoutait attentivement toutes les paroles de Kotaro Kruger en se demandant bien pourquoi une mère aimante aurait pu attenter à la vie de son propre enfant.  
« Cet événement... » reprit l'homme, « Fut tellement effroyable pour Natsuki qu'elle en perdit la mémoire. Natsuki ne se rappelle plus de ce qui s'est produit avant cette accident, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne se souvient de rien avant ses dix ans »

« Roh, fait chier! A quoi cela nous servira de toute façon?Nous regrouper, ok! Mais après? » grogna Nao qui était assise, une glace à la main, sur un banc d'un parc.  
« Je ne sais pas, mais Mai dit que l'on devrait analyser la situation toutes ensembles! » répondit Mikoto qui tenait deux crèmes glacées qu'elle léchait à tour de tôle.  
Le regard de la lycéenne aux cheveux rouges s'assombrit: « Et si cela se passait comme dans notre rêve..? »  
« Mmmh? » fit son amie la langue collée sur sa glace.  
« Je veux dire, si nous sommes toutes là, cela veux peut-être signifier que le festival va recommencer, non? » répliqua Nao en secouant sa camarade dans tous les sens, « En bref, on devra s'entretuer une nouvelle fois! »  
« Ah non! Je protègerais, Mai, moi! »  
Nao soupira fortement en se disant que Mikoto était bien naïve. Pourtant, ses suppositions la tracassaient, elle avait peur d'avoir raison. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, la lueur rouge de l'étoile semblait encore plus sanglante et menaçante que dans le rêve de nos Hime.

Mademoiselle Viola avançait gracieusement de sa voiture au guichet d'un petit hôpital privé.  
« Bonjour, je suis Viola Shizuru, j'ai pris un rendez-vous il y a à peine deux heures » déclara la brune en montrant sa carte d'identité, « Je viens pour rentre visite à madame Kruger, Saeko Kruger »  
« Un instant, je vous prie » répondit la secrétaire en regardant son écran d'ordinateur, « Oui, nous attendions votre arrivée, mademoiselle Viola. Elle est dans la chambre 107 »  
« Merci beaucoup »  
La brune traversa les couloirs, appréhendant sa rencontre avec la mère de Natsuki. Quel secret ou folie cachait donc cette femme qui avait voulu mettre un terme à la vie de sa propre fille?  
Shizuru frappa à la porte 107 et attendit une réponse.

« Entrez! »

Notre héroïne s'exécuta et pénétra dans la pièce, en baissant poliment la tête. Elle fut éblouie par la personne qui se présentait devant elle.  
Kruger Saeko était une belle femme, son visage était doux et serein. La vieillesse n'avait pas abîmé sa beauté. Natsuki avait tout hérité de sa mère de sa couleur de cheveux à ses yeux. Comment pourrait-on croire qu'elle était atteinte de folie?  
Shizuru fut accueillie par un magnifique sourire: « Enchantez, je suis Viola Shizuru »  
« Oui, j'ai été prévenu de votre visite » déclara Saeko en désignant un siège pour proposer à son inviter de se mettre à l'aise, « Vous êtes venue pour me parler de ma petite Natsuki? Dîtes-moi, qu'est-elle devenue? Parce qu'il se trouve qu'elle n'est jamais venue me voir, mais je peux comprendre. Après tout, sa propre mère a attenté à sa vie »  
« Votre fille se porte magnifiquement bien, elle est guitariste dans un groupe de rock dont je suis le sponsor. Mais venant dans le bref du sujet, le pourquoi de ma venue... » annonça Shizuru en essayant de ne pas offenser son interlocutrice, « Dîtes-moi, madame Kruger, sans vous manquer de respect, pourquoi aviez-vous voulu tuer Natsuki? »  
Un silence suivit la question bien indiscrète. Aucune expression ne se dessina sur le visage de la femme mûre qui tourna un regard doux vers sa questionneuse.  
« Pourquoi? Simplement pour la protéger, voyons. J'ai fait ce qu'une mère aurait fait pour son enfant »  
« Une mère ne ferait jamais du mal à son enfant, jamais! » s'emporta Shizuru sans s'en rendre compte, « Excusez-moi... »  
« Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi? » reprit Saeko en se penchant vers la brune.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher au bord de la mer, là où Natsuki se changeait les idées. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, caressant le visage de la jeune fille dans les nuages.  
Dans la tête de la guitariste, tout se mélangeait, les événements récents la tracassaient encore et toujours. Commençant à avoir froid, elle décida de rentrer chez elle et se dirigea vers sa moto.  
Lorsqu'une explosion la propulsa deux mètres plus loin. Heureusement pour Natsuki, le sable avait amorti sa chute. Rapidement, elle se retourna afin de voir la cause de sa propulsion.  
Quel fut donc sa stupeur lorsqu'elle vit que c'était un Orphan qui se trouvait devant elle, prêt à un second assaut.  
« Haaaaaaaaaaaa! » hurla Natsuki en se protégeant avec ses mains.

« Ma fille voyez-vous était comme tous les autres enfants, du moins c'était ce que je pensais... » débuta Saeko, les mains croisées, « Dîtes-moi, mademoiselle Viola, de quoi vous êtes-vous inspiré pour écrire votre livre? Je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu que vous en aviez rêvé »  
« Pour vous répondre honnêtement, oui, j'en ai rêvé » répondit Shizuru surprise, « Comment le saviez-vous? »  
« En fait, je suis... Ou plutôt, j'étais une scientifique chez les Sears. Nous étudions divers mythes et légendes dans cette entreprise. Et j'ai découverte les Hime et leur fameux festival »  
« Et quel est le rapport avec le fait que vous aviez voulu tuer Natsuki? »  
« Tout comme vous, Natsuki faisait ces étranges rêves en tant que Hime... »

Ouvrant lentement les paupières, Natsuki vit qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure sur le corps. Elle fut surprise lorsque que quelque chose de froid toucha sa joue.  
Prise de peur, la jeune cria en reculant de quelques pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à ce qu'elle voyait. L'Orphan se trouvait à terre, inerte et à ses côtés se tenait un sublime loup mécanique. Ce dernier ne semblait pas méchant, au contraire, il avait protégé notre petite musicienne.  
« Qu'est ce que... » bégaya Natsuki qui ne laissa pas l'animal de métal s'approcher d'elle, « Tu... »  
Le loup s'avança confiant vers celle qu'il a sauvé, baissant la tête comme pour demander une caresse.  
« Du-Duran?! » demanda la jeune fille en se rappelant du nom du Child de Kuga Natsuki avant de s'évanouir sur le sable.

« Et à cause de ce rêve, vous deviez la tuer? Pourquoi? » interrogea Shizuru qui avait du mal à suivre le fil de l'histoire.  
« Vous aviez vous-même vu ces rêves et connaissez le but du festival... Comment aurais-je pu laisser ma fille vivre ce funeste destin? » répliqua Saeko en proie aux larmes, sa voix se faisait tremblante, « Ma fille, je l'aime plus que tout au monde... Et que vous le vouliez ou non, le festival va reprendre de son cours... »  
Face à cette annonce, Shizuru se leva de sa chaise, l'air ahuri: « Ce n'est pas possible... »  
La brune se rappela de l'heure tardive et regarda sa montre. Elle ramassa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie: « Je suis navrée, mais j'ai un rendez-vous. Au revoir, madame Kruger. Je vous promet de revenir »  
« Bonne chance, mon enfant... » répondit Saeko en laissant partir son invitée.

_« Il faudra mettre en jeu, ce que tu as de plus chère à tes yeux! »_

_« Les Orphan n'étaient qu'un prélude... »_

_« Natsuki, je t'aime... »_

Natsuki ouvrit lentement ses yeux et découvrit un ciel étoilé. Se relevant difficilement, elle se rendit compte que l'animal métallique se trouvait encore à côté d'elle.  
« Tu es resté pour me surveiller, Duran? » fit-elle en se blottissant contre son Child, « Je me souviens maintenant... »  
Duran fut heureux de retrouver sa maîtresse, il lui tapota la joue avec son museau comme pour lui montrer quelque chose. Natsuki fixa se que désignait l'animal et vit que l'étoile rouge était bien plus grande et plus grosse qu'avant. Elle ressemblait à celui que l'on pouvait voir vers la fin du festival des Hime dans le rêve.

« Ah, la voilà. Shizuru, par ici! » cria Mai au moment où notre héroïne pénétra dans la salle.  
En ce dimanche, le restaurant était fermé et donc, nos Hime pouvaient avoir tout l'intimité désirée.  
Toutes étaient présentes: Shiho, Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Yukariko, Akane, Midori, Fumi, Yukino et Akira.  
Shizuru salua toutes les personnes ici présentes avant de déclarer: « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Il y a de forte chance que le festival des Hime recommence »  
« Quoi?! » hurla Mai prise d'effroi, « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? »  
« Je le savais! » marmonna Nao dans son coin, mordillant son pouce.  
L'agitation était à son comble, les cris et les questions jaillissaient dans tous les sens. Notre héroïne n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation, elle décida de frapper sur la table afin d'attirer l'attention des autres filles.  
« Veuillez garder votre calme! Rien n'est encore sûr. Asseyons-nous et discutons calmement, tout va bien se passer »  
« Je ne pense pas » déclara la voix d'un homme qui entra dans le restaurant, « Je pense même que cela va empirer! »  
Toutes se retournèrent afin d'apercevoir l'intrus qu'elles reconnurent toutes au premier coup d'œil.  
« Reito?! » crièrent-elles à l'unisson, surprises.  
« En chair et en os » déclara l'arrivant qui fit surgir une armée d'Orphan autour de lui, « Mesdemoiselles, je crois que c'est ici que l'on va se dire adieu »  
« Attends! Reito, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?! » interrogea Mai pendant que toutes les Hime se faisaient encercler par les créatures de l'ombre.

Soudain, quatre des monstres posés de façon à former un carré autour de nos jeunes filles, se transformèrent en pilier de pierre. Et ce fut par une force inconnue qu'elles tombèrent toutes à genoux comme si la gravité pesait plus lourd.  
« A présent que vous êtes plus aptes à m'écouter tranquillement et calmement, je vais vous dire le pourquoi de ma venue » déclara Reito en tirant une chaise avant de poser ses fesses dessus, « Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de festival. J'ai décidé que je choisirais moi-même ma propre femme afin de ne pas faire la même erreur que dans l'autre monde »  
« L'autre monde? » interrogea Midori qui serrait les dents pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, « Que veux-tu dire? »  
« Je peux bien vous le dire, ainsi vous ne mouriez pas incultes » ricana l'homme qui incarnait le prince de l'obsidian dans ''My Hime'', « Vos rêves ne sont pas une vie antérieure ou future, mais tout simplement une vie dans un monde parallèle. Et je ne vais pas faire la même erreur que Kanzaki Reito, non moi, je vais gagner! »  
« Que vas-tu faire de nous? » demanda une petite brune à lunettes, la maîtresse de Diana, en proie à la panique.  
« Mais tu ne suis pas du tout ce que je dis, ma très chère Yukino. Je vais moi-même choisir ma future femme. Donc pas besoin d'attendre que vous vous entretuez, mesdemoiselles, car je vais le faire moi-même » expliqua patiemment Reito fier de sa victoire.  
« Mais alors, qui sera ta future femme, si tu vas toutes nous tuer? » cria Shiho qui essaya en vain de se relever.  
« Natsuki... » murmura Shizuru avec un soupçon de colère dans les yeux.  
Les Hime se retournèrent pour regarder la brune avant de fixer de nouveau leur agresseur.  
« Toujours aussi perspicace, Shizuru, voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai pas choisie. Tu aurais été bien trop difficile à manipuler » annonça le prince de l'obsidian en levant le bras, « Préparez-vous, mesdemoiselles.  
Reito abaissa son bras, ce qui ordonna à tous les Orphan de passer à l'offensive.

« Duran, charge les cartouches d'argent! » cria une voix à l'extérieur du restaurant, « Feu!! »  
Les vitres explosèrent sous les effets du rayon dévastateur qui détruit toute une ligne de monstre dont un pilier de pierre. Grâce à cela, nos Hime furent libérées du poids qui leur pesaient. Et sans plus attendre, Shizuru fit apparaître son élément et déferla sa lame rouge sur ses opposants. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que les autres jeunes filles suivent le mouvement.  
Durant la bataille, Reito et Natsuki se firent face, sans se montrer hostile l'un à l'autre.  
« Reito... » commença la maîtresse de Duran, « J'aurais du m'en douter... Toi qui était mon manager... Mon meilleur ami! »  
« Natsuki... J'aurais préféré que tu restes en dehors de tout cela. Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Laisse-moi nous créer un nouveau monde. Rien que pour toi et moi, Natsuki » déclara le jeune homme en tendant sa main à son interlocutrice.  
Natsuki baissa les yeux: « Reito... »  
Elle releva son regard en même temps que ses mains munies de deux étranges magnums, ses éléments: « Plutôt mourir! »  
Après ces paroles, une hallebarde se fondit sur l'homme démon qui esquiva l'attaque de justesse. Shizuru s'interposa entre les deux antagonistes, gardant la position de combat.  
« Ne le tue pas, Shizuru... » supplia Natsuki en se tournant vers l'étoile rouge, « Il n'est pas maître de ses actes et tu le sais très bien »  
« Je le sais » déclara Shizuru qui attrapa son ennemis avec son arme avant de la propulser contre le mur, « Kiyohime! »  
Le Child a sept tête fit son apparition, emportant quelques Orphan à la mort. Natsuki monta sur son fidèle compagnon de métal et cria: « Il faut détruire l'étoile! »  
« Qu'est-ce que... » grommela Reito encore à terre.  
« Tout comme toi, nous aussi nous savons ce qui s'est passé dans l'autre monde. Et nous savons aussi comment en finir avec toi! » commenta Natsuki en décollant avec un son Child vers le ciel.  
Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Shizuru, debout sur l'une des têtes de Kiyohime. Le sourire aux lèvres, la brune regardait chaleureusement son alliée.  
Et nos deux héroïnes furent accompagnée des autres Hime qui se trouvaient elles aussi, sur le dos de leur Child.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'étoile rouge n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière écarlate emporté par le vent.

La bataille était terminée, les Orphan et les Child n'existaient plus désormais.  
La police était arrivée sur les lieux, alertée par les explosions. Mai leur raconta que les dégâts étaient dû à une fuite de gaz.  
Tout le monde ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer chez soi et oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer.  
Natsuki était assise un peu plus loin de la foule, reprenant tranquillement ses esprits. Une main vînt se poser sur son épaule.  
« Shizuru? » fit la jeune fille en se retournant, « Est-ce que tout va bien? »  
« Ara, très bien et cela grâce à toi » déclara Shizuru en donnant un baiser sur la joue de son amie, « Merci, Natsuki »  
La guitariste rougit furieusement à cet acte, elle se détourna le regard et marmonna des mot incompréhensible. La brune se mit à rire avant de lentement reculer de quelques pas.  
« Tu es tellement adorable quand tu rougis » annonça Shizuru en s'éloignant de la musicienne, « Et je suis impressionnée de ne pas te voir fumer »  
« Quelqu'un m'avait dit que c'était mauvais pour ma santé » ricana la guitariste qui regardait partir la brune.  
« Shizuru, attends! » cria Natsuki qui rattrapa la jeune femme par la main, « Je ne sais pas si ces sentiments viennent de Kuga Natsuki ou de moi, mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'elle »

Contre toute attente, des lèvres douces vinrent se poser contre celle de notre héroïne qui n'en revenait pas.  
« Shizuru, je t'aime! Et après ce baiser, je peux l'affirmer en toute sûreté » expliqua Natsuki avec une tinte de rougissement sur les joues, « Kruger Natsuki est amoureuse de toi! »  
Une larme perma sur la joue de la brune, une larme de joie qui fut rapidement essuyée par la main de la maîtresse de Duran.  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Natsuki » répondit Shizuru en tremblant lorsqu'elle prit son être cher dans ses bras.  
« Rentrons... » chuchota Natsuki en caressant les cheveux de sa bien-aimée, « Rentrons à la maison »  
« Ara, nous devrions rendre visite à une personne avant cela »  
« Qui cela? »  
« A ta mère, Natsuki... » déclara Shizuru avec un grand sourire et qui attrapa la main de cette dernière, « Je t'expliquerais sur le chemin. Elle beaucoup de chose à te dire, tu sais... Il faut que tu lui donnes une autre chance »  
« Tu as parlé à ma mère?! » interrogea Natsuki stupéfaite de la nouvelle.  
« Oui, et j'ai aussi rencontré ton père » ajouta la brune très contente d'elle.  
« Hein?! Mon père aussi? Mais pourquoi? »  
« Pour te demander ta main, voyons... » répondit Shizuru avec une moue boudeuse.  
« Quoi?! » hurla Natsuki de toute la force de ses poumons, « Tu as fait ça?! »  
« Méchante, Natsuki ne veut pas m'épouser! »  
« Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que... Non, me regarde pas comme ça... Arg!!! »  
Natsuki gesticulait dans tous les sens, cherchant les bons mots à prononcer pendant que Shizuru éclatait de rire devant ce spectacle plaisant.

**Fin**


End file.
